


Caring

by MelodyThropp



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, SE1E07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyThropp/pseuds/MelodyThropp
Summary: Written pre-SE1E08After Quill collapsed at the end of the episode Matteusz stays behind to help her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this a terrible WIP fic with very OOC Quill and yeah it's terrible and really short. It's also super late and I'm half asleep so excuse my grammar. Let me know if anyone wants me to continue.

“Things…yeah…things are gonna change around here…” said Miss Quill smugly. Charlie and Matteusz looked at each other, shock evident on their faces. Miss Quill was sat on the edge of her desk, her blonde hair hanging down slightly covering her face. Suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed; she landed hard on the floor, her head smacking into the ground with a sickening thud.

Looking over their teacher, it was impossible for either of them to miss the obvious bump on her stomach. She was pregnant. Miss Quill, their angry alien teacher, Charlie's ex-slave, was pregnant.  
“No...no…” Matteusz stammered “it can't be…”, surprise and also worry evident on his face.  
“Oh…” was all Charlie could say before running out of the classroom, looking furious.

Matteusz rushed over to Miss Quill. Kneeling down next to her, he folded up his coat and shirt from around his waist and gently tucked it under the pregnant woman's head to cushion it from the hard floor. He sat down with his back against the teachers desk. Reaching over, Matteusz carefully took ahold of Miss Quill's hand and clutched it tightly, more for his own comfort than for hers.

He must have been sat there for 20 minutes or so before Miss Quill woke up. She groaned as she reached her hand up and massaged her forehead, evidently in pain after the removal of the ahn.  
“What happened? Were we attacked?” Inquired miss Quill.  
“Um… no… you collapsed. What happened to you?” Replied Matteusz, moving closer to Miss Quill and helping her into a sitting position.  
“You don't want to know…” Miss Quill said darkly. She was now sat up, half leaning against Matteusz. She was curled up, her head snuggled into Matteusz’s chest, hiding her face. 

They stayed that way for several minutes before Miss Quill tried to pull herself up, getting half way up before collapsing back down again. She landed with a thump on the floor.  
“Hey, hey. Easy does it…” Matteusz muttered soothingly. He took her by the hands and stood up slowly, pulling her with him. She was shaking violently so he wrapped his coat over her shoulders.

Half carrying her, Matteusz eventually got Quill back to her car and sat her down in the passenger seat. He went round the car, sat in the driver's seat and started the car.  
“If you crash my car, I will end you.” Said Miss Quill sharply.  
“There's the Miss Quill we all know and love. And don't worry, I can drive you know” Matteusz retorted.  
“Just checking…” Miss Quill replied.  
“Let's get going then shall we?” Matteusz said, miss Quill turning to look at him as they drove off.


End file.
